Boredom Story
by TheFuturee312
Summary: Four girls' lives are about to change. Dramas occur, madness and sadness endure, and hearts are broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day at school. Or as they thought. _Ba Bum Bum.. Bum!_ "Hey, Emily!" She turned around to see Sarah walking in with that same, obnoxious smile she is always wearing.

"Whatsup?!" Emily said, overly excited.

"School… sucks!" Sarah and Emily giggled.

Shaun put up her finger and said, "Well, technically-"

"**Shut up!"** the whole group screamed.

Shaun put on her little sad, puppy dog face. "You guys are so mean to me!"

"Oh, my God!" they all heard. They turned to see Emily, grasping her computer so tightly that her knuckles were going white. "No freaking way!"

"What?" Mallory asked.

Emily looked up as she slowly dropped her jaw. "I won," she said so low that barely anyone could hear her.

"Won what?" Charlee asked as she continued to text away on her phone.

Emily slowly stood up with a blank expression on her face. "I won," she repeated. A smile crept onto her face as she kept repeating, "I won!" getting louder everytime.

"Won what?!" Sarah asked, now visibly annoyed.

Emily quickly plopped down and squeezed her skirt as she quickly said, "Well, I entered this contest to go to the New Moon movie premier. You get to go in first class plane trip, arrive in a limo, and get whatever… I mean **whatever **you want."

The whole group stared at her in silence. Everyone knew what had just happened. All of sudden, the silence was broken by Heidi's laughter. "I can't believe I actually believe you for a second!"

Everyone thought she was kidding, but Emily stared at them all in shock. "Guys, if I was lying… I would have said so by now. But, I'm serious!"

Sarah jumped up and tackled Emily while she had a spaz attack and everyone laughed. "Sarah, get off of me or I won't bring you anymore!"

Sarah slowly backed off, slowly pulling some hair out of her mouth. "Wait, you-you're bringing me?"

Emily nodded slowly with a wide grin on her face. "Also, I'm bringing-"

"**Emily!"**Emily looked at Shaun. "Are you going to meet the cast?" She nodded. "**Oh, my God!** Taylor Lautner! Taylor Lautner!"

"Girl, he is **mine**!" Sarah yelled.

Shaun snapped her fingers in a z-formation. "Awww… no! Girl, he is all man and all mine, so you best-"

"Would both of you just **chill out**?!" Everyone turned to Heidi. "I got over this Twilight/New Moon obsession shit a long time ago, so I really don't give a camel dick if I go or not!"

"Good, 'cause I can only bring three friends!" I said. Everyone, except Heidi, stared at Emily, waiting for her to say she would take them. "Sarah…" she said slowly.

"Yeah?"

Emily closed her eyes and acted like she was announcing the winner of American Idol in her little hippie voice. "You are coming with me to the perfect and peaceful rose red carpet in the place I like to call Los Angeles."

"Oh, my God! I love you! Besties!" Sarah screamed as she hugged Emily. Emily hesitated, but gave in.

When they let go, Emily closed her eyes. "The next person who is coming with me… is…."

"**Emily! Please!**" Everyone watched as Shaun flung herself to Emily's knees. "I **need** to meet Taylor Lautner!"

"Shaun! I've never seen you act this way before!" Stephanie said with a shocked expression on her face.

"I love him! I love him!" she sobbed, putting her head on Emily's knee.

"If…" Emily began," I let you go, will you stop being so damn pathetic!?"

Shaun immediately shot her head up and nodded frantically with a toothy grin. "Then, fine! You're coming with me also!"

'Oh, my God! I love you, Emily!" Shaun screamed as she grabbed Emily in tight hug.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Doesn't everyone?" Shaun let go and took a seat next to Sarah. They talked amongst themselves as Emily turned to the rest of the awaiting group. "The last person… who is to come with me… to LA… is…"

Emily lingered her eyes on each one of them, honestly not knowing who to choose. "I choose… Stephanie!"

"Emily!" Stephanie yelled as she grabbed Emily in the third hug. "You're… I am.. Oh, my God!"

"I know, I know," Emily said. "Guys," she said, turning to the rest of the group, "I'm really, **truly** sorry. If I could, I wouldn't give a second thought to bringing you guys."

"It's fine, man," Taylor said. "I didn't want to go with you anyways." Everyone laughed as Shaun screamed at.

"**I AM MEETING TAYLOR LAUTNER! AHH!**" The whole eighth grade barn turned and stared at Shaun.

"I forgot to mention," Emily whispered to Shaun, "to please **not **tell anyone, because then they will beg for me to take them."

Before they knew it, half of the eighth grade quickly jumped up and ran over to their group. The whole group screamed "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Guys, this is the longest line I have ever been in," Emily complained as Sarah, Shaun, and her waited in the hot lunch line.

Sarah patted Emily's shoulder. "It's going to be fine," Sarah said. Emily gave her a look as she turned back around. She noticed a couple of her friends ahead in line.

"Aha! See you guys later!" Emily said before dashing off.

Shaun stomped her foot. "Emily Monya Roth!"

Emily turned around and stuck her tongue at her. "Whatever!" Sarah yelled.

"Guys, you need to call your parents **now**." Emily threw her hands up in the air as Shaun, Stephanie, and Sarah all ignored her. "**Guys**!" They all stared at her. "We are all freaking freshman! You should know to listen!"

Shaun put her **damn** finger in the air… once again… and said, "Well, technically listening and knowing-"

"Shaun," Emily said slowly, "shut.. your.. front door!"

Shaun faked a hurt face as she slowly put her hands in her lap. "I'll call first," Stephanie said. Emily breathed a thank you as Stephanie pulled out her phone and called her mom. "Hey, mom? You remember Emily Roth, right?....Well, she won this contest.."

Stephanie got up and walked away, leaving Shaun, Sarah, and Emily. They both stared at Emily as she was waiting for them to pull out their phones and call their moms… which they were obviously **not** doing. "Ahem?" Emily said. '

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, obviously clueless.

Emily slapped her hand to her head. "Call? I suppose your parents?"

"Well, duhh! But, now?" Shaun asked.

"You're supposed to be smart!" Emily yelled.

"I am!" Shaun stared at Emily. "I am pretty sure-"

"You know what? We are wasting time! Call your mothers… please!" Emily demanded.

Sarah hissed at Emily as she pulled out her phone and got up, walking away. "Tell your moms to meet at my house at 7 tonight! We will all talk then!"

They both nodded and walked away as Stephanie came back."'Kay, my mom is up for coming over and talking."

I nodded and smiled. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I know! I like owe you my life!"

All of the parents met up at Emily's house and talked while the teenagers went into Emily's room. "This is so amazing!" Emily said, packing her clothes.

"I know! I really can't believe you're taking us to go with you!" Stephanie said.

"Guys," Shaun said. Everyone turned and looked at her, "Should I let Taylor Lautner know we are getting married on February 16th 2015 or not?"

Everyone stared at her. Silence filled the room. Then, they all busted out laughing at the same time, and then laughed even harder.

"Girls?" they all heard Mrs. Pam, Emily's mom, yell. "Can you come out here? We need to talk to you."

They all took one deep breathe, anticipating the worst as they walked out of Emily's room and down the hallway that seemed endless. They entered the room and could sense the intensity in the air. "Take a seat, girls," Shaun's mom instructed. The four girls took a seat on the couch as the mothers stood in front of them. "We have come to a decision."

Emily took a deep breath and looked around before returning her eyes to the hovering mothers. "We are allowing you all to go," Stephanie's mom said with a smile.

"Oh, my God!" all four girls screamed at once as they grabbed each other and what not.

"On conditions," Mrs. Pam threw in. The giggling and screaming quickly ended as all eyes flew to Emily's mom. "Mrs. Kim and I are coming along-"

"Completely fine!" Emily said, overly excited.

Her mom stared at her, silently scolding her. Emily shut her mouth as her mom continued. "There is to be no fooling around, you are all going to listen to everything we say, and you will all thank every person who helped you get there. Best manners-"

"Okay, mom! We get it!" Emily said.

Sarah smiled and scooted onto the edge of her seat. "So, does this mean we can go?"

Stephanie's mom looked at all of the other mothers for approval and turned back to the girls. "Yes, you are going! Thank God it's over Thanksgiving break!"

The girls all jumped up and screamed, knowing they would be meeting their past/present obsessions in about two weeks.


End file.
